More Naruto Style Dares
by Bohemen
Summary: The title says it all... I read some dare fics and they seemed funny to write, so I gave it a try. I was right, it sure is funny! Please read, review and dare your favourite Naruto characters! :D
1. A desperate cry for dares

**Kaori:** Hi everyone! My name is Kaori and I'm the author of this story. Tonight it's all about daring your favourite Naruto characters, so if you have any dares, please review!

**Mary:** It's all about you, isn't it?

**Kaori:** Huh? Oh, sorry. Everyone, this is my friend Mary. She's helping me and will also be handing out the dares. The same goes for the guy over here. He's my brother, and his name is Jacob, but feel free to call him J-dawg.

**Jacob:** I hate that nickname…

**Kaori:** I know you do.

**Jacob:** …

**Kaori:** Anyway, everyone, here are the rules! The first rule is that no-

**Mary:** Kaori… Who are you talking to?

**Kaori:** I'm talking to the readers and to the Naruto cast. Do-oh.

**Mary:** … But the Naruto cast isn't here.

**Kaori:** Oh… I forgot… Hmm. Ok, I got it. *Doing some hand seals* NARUTO! CAST APPEARING NO JUTSU!

*POOF*

**Sasuke:** Idiot. There are no such jutsu.

**Kankuro:** Yeah. That was really lame.

**Kaori:** It doesn't matter. I'm the writer of this story, and you appeared, right?

**Sasuke:** But still. You should have used a su-

**Mary:** Stop complaining, Sasuke. You'll regret it when we start giving you dares.

**Kaori:** *Sigh* So, is everyone ready to hear the rules now?

**The Naruto Cast:** …

**Kaori:** I SAID IS EVERYONE READY TO HEAR THE RULES NOW!?

**The Naruto Cast:** YES!!!

**Kaori:** That's the spirit. Ok, rule number one, no killing eachother unless any of the dares say so!

**Mary:** And rule number two, *staring at Orochimaru* no going Michael Jackson all over the people here!

**Orochimaru:** Damn…

**Mary:** Uhm. Unless you get a dare that says so.

**Orochimaru:** At least there's still hope.

**Kaori:** Err… Uh… So, Jacob, tell them the third rule.

**Jacob:** … Is there a third rule? Hmm… Well, obviously all characters are alive. Until they get killed in this story, that is.

**Kaori:** You mean _unless_ they get killed in this story.

**Jacob:** Oh, there will be deaths.

**Kaori:** No!!! Reviewers, please, no dares that includes Kiba getting killed!!! I mean… *Blush* I don't want any unnecessary deaths.

**Kiba:** Yahoo! Akamaru, we're safe! Thanks, Kaori.

**Mary:** That's not what she said, dog boy. Right, Kaori?

**Kaori:** Kiba knows… My name… *Faints*

**Kiba:** What's up with her?

**Mary:** Nothing, she'll be fine.*Sigh* Jacob, looks like we have to take it from here.

**Jacob:** Whatever… Did anyone do the disclaimer yet?

**Mary:** I don't think so. I'll do it. WE DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS HERE!!!

**Jacob:** Except for ourselves, obviously… And stop yelling, please.

**Mary:** Now, cast of Naruto, are you ready for some dares!?

**The Naruto Cast:** …

**Mary:** They are ignoring me, aren't they?

**Jacob:** Yup.

**Mary:** Fine. Readers, please review! Give us some good ideas for dares!!!

**Lee:** *Whispering something to Mary*

**Mary:** Huh, nice guy pose?

**Lee:** *Whispering something more*

**Mary:** But I'm a girl.

**Lee:** *Again, whispering to Mary*

**Mary:** Well, if you're sure the readers will definitely review if I do it... *Puts on the nice guy pose* Please review! Give us some awesome dares and we'll love you forever!

**Jacob: **Speak for yourself...

**Mary: **Oh, and by the way, if anyone wants to dare Kabuto to stop working for Orochimaru so that I can marry him, I won't mind!

**Jacob: **Well, we're off. See you soon, or whatever.

**Mary: **See ya!


	2. Orochimaru at your rescue

_Thanks to Gemini Gamers for the dares! Hope you like it. ^^,_

_We (Kaori, Mary and Jacob) do not own Naruto! (Or Gemini Gamers!)_

_PLEASE, REVIEW WITH YOUR DARES, WE NEED MORE!_

**Kaori:** Ladies and gentlemen, we're back!

**Sasuke:** … Great.

**Kaori:** Shut it, Sasuke. Mary, you must have done a great nice guy pose! We actually got some dares.

**Mary:** Oh well, someone had to do something since you fainted when Kiba spoke to you… Thanks for the advice, Lee.

**Lee:** My pleasure. You did a youthful nice guy pose!

**Jacob:** Are we going to give them the dares or just stand here like three morons?

**Sasuke:** We won't mind if you just stand there like three morons…

**Mary:** Seriously, Sasuke, enough with the attitude. Remember, we're the ones giving out the dares so you should be nice to us.

**Sasuke:** …Whatever.

**Sakura:** *Nervous laugh* There's no need to get hasty!

**Kaori:** Sorry, but my brother is unfortunately right, for once. We should start giving you the dares.

**Mary:** The dares in this chapter are from a reader with the pen name Gemini Gamers. Their profile says it has two users, a brother and a sister, so we're not sure if the person reviewing was a he or a she.

**Kaori:** But we sure are thankful for the first and only review, not to mention the dares!

**Mary:** Indeed we are. Naruto! Naruto, could you come over here for a sec?

**Naruto:** Me?

**Mary:** No, the other Naruto… Haha, of course I mean you. Are you ready for your first dare?

**Naruto**: I am. I will do this!

**Mary:** Good to hear. You have to hug a cactus for the rest of the chapter.

**Naruto:** … Hug a cactus? Huh?

**Mary:** Yeah, here you go. *Gives him a huge cactus*

**Naruto:** What kind of dare is that!? I thought it was going to be something more exciting!

**Mary:** Just do it already.

**Naruto:** Arrr… Fine! *Hugs the cactus* OOOW! *Pushes the cactus away*

**Hinata:** Naruto-kun…

**Mary:** You want to become Hokage, but you can't hug a cactus?

**Naruto:** …Don't… Question… My way… Of the ninja… I WILL DO THIS! I WILL BECOME HOKAGE! *Hugs the cactus again* Oooow.

**Jacob:** Haha, this is nice.

**Kaori:** … My brother is as sadistic as Kabuto. How good to know…

**Mary:** Did someone say Kabuto!? Who!? Where!?

**Kaori:** I did. Don't say you're still that guy's crazy fangirl.

**Mary:** *Blush*

**Jacob:** I'll hand out the next dare now. Sakura, get your ass over here!

**Sakura:** How dare you talk to a girl like that!? *Punches Jacob*

**Jacob:** … You've been dared to dye Sasuke's hair in the same shade of pink as your hair.

**Sakura:** WHAT!? No way!!!

**Jacob:** You have to do it, it's a dare.

**Sakura:** I refuse! Sasuke would hate me forever!

**Jacob:** Don't worry, he already hates you. It wouldn't make any difference.

**Sakura:** *Gasps and punches Jacob again*

**Jacob:** Are you done now? Go do you dare or I'll make Jiraiya, like the pervert he is, follow you around for the rest of this story!

**Sakura:** You wouldn't.

**Jacob:** Try me.

**Sakura:** *Looks angrily at Jacob for a second, then turns around* Sasuke-kun!

**Sasuke:** What do you want?

**Sakura:** Erm, I was wondering, *blush*may I dye your hair?

**Sasuke:** No.

**Sakura:** But you'd look so good with pink hair!

**Sasuke:** Pink hair? Are you crazy? Go away.

**Sakura:** *Goes back to Jacob* Ok, I tried, but he wouldn't let me. Am I off the hook now?

**Jacob:** Let me see… The dare specifically asked you to DYE his hair, not TRY to dye is hair… So no, you're not off the hook. You'll just have to do it by force.

**Sakura:** But Sasuke-kun is much stronger than me. He'll kill me for sure! *Nervous giggle*

**Jacob:** Don't worry. You're off the hook if he kills you. Now go, we don't have all day!

**Sakura:** Arrrh! Fine… Sasuke-kun!

**Sasuke:** Now what?

**Sakura:** Hmm… If you let me dye your hair pink, I'll stop following you around like a crazy fangirl.

**Sasuke:** *Disappears with Sakura for half an hour, then comes back with pink hair*

**Everyone except for Sakura and Ino:** *Laughing their ass off*

**Ino: **I'll kill you, forehead!

**Jacob:** Mwahaha, pretty in pink...

**Kaori:** It's time for the next dare. We have a special guest for this one, Gemini Gamers! Mary, glue Lee to the floor.

**Mary:** Noo. Lee is such a nice guy.

**Kaori:** I thought you didn't like nice guys. But ok, wanna glue Kabuto to the floor instead?

**Mary:** Raaawr, well, if you insis-

**Kaori:** NO! Glue Lee to the floor now! And get those nasty thoughts out of your head.

**Mary:** Goddamnit… *Glues Lee to the floor*

**Gai-sensei:** It's ok, Lee! Get through this and the rest of your life will be like a thousand years of youth!

**Gemini Gamers:** Hi.

**Kaori:** Hey there! Nice to have you here. Now, do your thing!

**Gemini Gamers:** *Lights a match and throws it at Lee*

**Lee:** Noooo!

**Mary:** Poor Lee! *Sob*

**Kabuto:** *Smiling to Lee who's on fire now* Mm, nice…

**Mary:** Kabuto! Squeel! *Hugs him*

**Kabuto:** …

**Lee:** *Screaming, then passing out from the pain*

**Jacob:** Haha, this is funny.

**Gai-sensei:** NOO! WE HAVE TO STOP IT BEFORE IT RUINS HIS HAIR STYLE! *Throws water at Lee*

**Kaori:** Ok, ok, I guess it's time to move on. Next dare. Everyone except for Neji, get over here. Good. Now, listen… The next dare is that everyone has to beat up Neji. In other words, everyone VS Neji.

**Kabuto:** *Sadistic smile*

**Hinata:** *Gasp*

**Orochimaru:** What do we do afterwards? I hear he's strong, and he has a bloodline limit, can I-

**Kaori/Mary:** NO! Just beat him and leave him, ok?

**Orochimaru:** Hrmf…

**Everyone:** *Throws themselves at Neji and beats him up really bad*

**Neji:** WHAT THE…! OWW… And why… Is there… OOOW!!! A cactus h…ere…

**Naruto:** I had to bring it to the fight! Can I let go of it soon? It hurts!

**Mary:** Suck it in, Naruto, the chapter isn't over yet.

**Neji:** AAAAAH! *Gets knocked out*

**Gaara:** It's over now.

**Jacob:** Gaara, just the person I wanted to see! The next dare is for you.

**Gaara:** …

**Jacob:** Uhm, well, it's not exactly a dare, but it says you're a prep now.

**Kaori:** What in the world is a prep?

**Jacob:** I have no idea...

**Mary:** Hahaha, a prep! Gaara, show them what a prep is!

**Gaara:** *Becomes preppy*

**Mary:** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH THIS MUST BE THE MOST RIDICILOUS THING I'VE EVER SEEN!!!

**Gaara:** … Sand c-

**Kaori:** Gaara, no! This is my story and you can't kill anyone unless a dare says so!

**Gaara:** … *Leaves to sit alone on the roof*

**Mary:** Phew, that was close. He's a feisty one.

**Jacob:** Hoho, the next dare is going to be interesting. Kiba, come here.

**Kaori:** Did you say Kiba!? *Snaps the dare from Jacob* I'll do it!

**Kiba:** Hey.

**Mary:** Don't faint now, Kaori…

**Kaori:** Hi. I-uhm-we-uhm-they… Have a dare for you.

**Kiba:** Cool, I'm ready!

**Kaori:** O-ok, let me j-just read… "Kiba's puppy-"

**Kiba:** Akamaru is not a puppy.

**Kaori:** I know, s-sorry, the dare c-called him that, not me!

**Kiba:** So… The dare?

**Kaori:** It says "Kiba's puppy… DIES!?" What the…! No way!!!

**Akamaru:** *Falls dead on the floor*

**Kiba/Kaori:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Jacob:** Haha, this sure is funny!

**Kiba:** *Cries* DAMN YOU GUYS AND YOUR DARES!

**Kaori:** *Cries too* I specifically asked not to get any dares that included Kiba-

**Jacob:** -dying. You asked them to not kill Kiba. This dare didn't kill Kiba, just his puppy.

**Kiba:** AKAMARU WASN'T A P-PUPPY! *Commits suicide*

**Kabuto:** This is getting out of hand… *Evil smirk*

**Kaori:** D-did Kiba just… *Faints*

**Jacob:** I really have the most useless sister ever.

**Mary:** Can't argue with you there. Orochimaru, get over here!

**Orochimaru:** What is it? May I use this kid's body?

**Jacob:** Yes, you m-

**Mary:** No! You have to revive Kiba and Akamaru, or else Kaori will kill us all when she wakes up.

**Orochimaru:** Well, I'm immortal, so what's in it for me?

**Mary:** I'll let you have your way with Sasuke afterwards.

**Orochimaru:** *Revives Kiba and Akamaru*

**Akamaru:** Woof!

**Kiba:** Akamaru! *Pets him*

**Orochimaru:** *Takes Sasuke to the corner of the room*

*CENSORED*

**Sasuke:** *Screams*

**Mary:** Aww, this is nice. Over to the next dare?

**Jacob:** Yeah.

**Mary:** Who has the next dare?

**Gemini Gamers:** There are no more dares, but I have something to do before I leave.

**Mary:** What is it?

**Gemini Gamers:** I shall set free the hounds. *Opens cage*

**Everyone:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

**Kabuto:** Nice… *Sadistic smirk* Huh- *Gets killed*

**Mary:** OROCHIMARU!!! REVIVE US, WE NEED TO DO MORE CHAPTERS!

**Orochimaru**: Did you hear something, Sasuke-kun? Ah well, I'll check later.

**Sasuke: ***Screams again*

**Mary:** *Does the nice guy pose* THANKS FOR READING, EVERYONE, PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR DARES! *Gets killed*

**Everyone except for Gemini Gamers, Orochimaru and Sasuke: ***Gets killed*

**Gemini Gamers:** Mwahaha.


End file.
